<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingsley Shacklebolt X Reader Sfw Alphabet by Kintsukuroi97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515536">Kingsley Shacklebolt X Reader Sfw Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97'>Kintsukuroi97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley alphabet! Safe for work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kingsley Shacklebolt/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingsley Shacklebolt X Reader Sfw Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SFW ALPHABET TEMPLATE<br/>A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)<br/>Kingsley is affectionate in the safety of your home. He’s reserved in public because of how many enemies he’s made over the years but when you both are home, he’s all over you. He loves to wrap his arms around you and lay together on the couch, he loves to rub the base of your neck when he knows you’re stressed, and he loves to put your feet in his lap while you relax together.<br/>B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)<br/>As a best friend, he’s nothing but supportive. You can tell him anything and he will never tell a soul. He supports your dreams and listens to your problems. You couldn’t pinpoint a moment in your life when you became friends. One moment you met and the next you couldn’t imagine your life without him. <br/>C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)<br/>He’ll cuddle you as often as you’ll let him. He has no preferred position but loves to cuddle you when it’s raining outside and you’re both in comfy clothes and cuddling. <br/>D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)<br/>A lesser-known fact is that Kingsley is great when it comes to cleaning spells and he loves to cook the muggle way. He’s not a chef but he’s up to cooking new things if you want to. It was a quiet moment when the two of you were cooking together when he realized he wanted to spend his life with you. <br/>E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)<br/>If he had to break up with his partner, he’d do it gently. He hates the idea of hurting you, but your safety is his first priority. <br/>F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)<br/>He’d take his time to propose. While he knew he wanted to spend his life with you, he took his time proposing to you as he wanted it to be perfect. Once you got engaged, he’d want to get married as quick as possible. He would be very involved in the wedding planning and would make sure everything was perfect. <br/>G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)<br/>He’s very gentle with you. You are his whole world, and he treats you like the precious gem he says you are. He treats you like royalty and he never forgets to remind you how much he loves you. <br/>H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)<br/>His hugs make you feel loved. He hugs you tight and as often as he can. If you haven’t seen each other in a long time, he’ll lift you off the ground. He loves to hug you at the end of the day and pulls back to kiss your forehead. <br/>I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)<br/>He’s actually afraid to say that he loves you. He’s afraid that once he says it, that he’ll lose you. He’s afraid that some enemy will come and hurt you or worse. <br/>J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)<br/>He’s not the jealous type. He trusts you completely and he knows you would never cheat on him. <br/>K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)<br/>His kisses are short and loving. He loves to give you a short kiss before he goes to work at the end of the day or before he goes to work. <br/>L = Little ones (How are they around children?)<br/>Kingsley loves babies. He loves kids of all ages but whenever he holds a baby in his arms, he knows he wants for you to have a baby of your own. <br/>M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)<br/>Mornings are spent getting ready for work. He’ll cook you a quick breakfast and give you a kiss before heading to the ministry. <br/>N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)<br/>Nights are spent cuddled in his arms and just relaxing together. He loves to cuddle with you while watching tv, reading, or just talking about your lives and the future. As long as he is with you, he’s happy. <br/>O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)<br/>He reveals some stuff in the early stages of your relationship but the more important things he keeps to himself until he knows he loves you. <br/>P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)<br/>Kingsley is never easily angered. He keeps his composure at all times, especially when it comes to you. He is always patient when it comes to you. It takes a lot for him to be stay angry at you. <br/>Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)<br/>Kingsley has a great memory. He remembers where you like to eat, your favorite color, and what you want out of your future. He loves you so much, he can’t help but remember everything about you. <br/>R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)<br/>His favorite moment is your first date. He took you to a fancy restaurant and while he was waiting at your table, he looked up to see you standing there looking perfect. You took his breathe away that night, and he was more nervous than he has felt in any duel.  <br/>S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)<br/>He is fairly protective when it comes to you. He worries about your safety, but he knows that you are your own person and wants to respect your independence. <br/>T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)<br/>He puts in a lot of effort. He wants each anniversary to be perfect and celebrates all you have endured together. <br/>U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)<br/>Kingsley’s worst habit is trying to do everything on his own. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders and it takes a while for him to lean on you when he needs it. <br/>V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)<br/>He is never concerned about appearances. He loves his earring and that’s all the effort he needs to put into his appearance. <br/>W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)<br/>He would. He’d try to seem strong to everyone else, but he was broken inside. He needs you in his life, plain and simple. <br/>X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)<br/>Kingsley will never care about his partners looks. He thinks you’re beautiful because of how you are, not because of how you look. <br/>Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)<br/>He wouldn’t like someone who is selfish. He gives so much to helping others that he can’t stand a person who wouldn’t help another. <br/>Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)<br/>He won’t go to sleep before you. With everything on his plate, his mind can race at night, but hearing your steady breathing soothes him more than anything. He needs to hear you breathe while sleeping before he can even think about sleeping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you have a character you want to see done! I have done several before but I'd love some requests! Thank you for reading and feel free to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>